


Threesome Meant to Be

by iHasMagyk



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ass Play, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, RCD 3 hype, Rimming, Smut, don't crucify me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHasMagyk/pseuds/iHasMagyk
Summary: Teja Desai and Callie Novak are happily dating and should be satisfied with each other. But it isn't enough for the young actress, who enlists Victoria Fontaine to help her fulfill her fantasies.





	Threesome Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fanfic so any and all criticisms/comments are welcomed and appreciated.

Teja Desai and Callie Novak loved each other. Each of them knew it, as they had professed their love for each other shortly after making out on a grand piano. And there was certainly no reason they shouldn’t: Novak was an attractive, talented actress and Desai was a beautiful, intelligent director.

But before Teja, Callie was crushing on someone else. Actress Victoria Fontaine, now older, still retained the beauty of her youth, specifically her sexual features. Victoria too was in love with Callie, and she was disappointed to realize that Callie and Teja were an obvious couple. But who would expect otherwise, right? Victoria hardly got selected for any of the top films anymore. In a world like Hollywood where fame is fleeting and beauty has a price that quickly deteriorates, who would expect Victoria to be able to get Callie? Hell, Callie beat her out for the lead female role in Tender Nothings, and she had never acted outside of high school drama.

Little did Victoria realize Callie’s true feelings for her. Of course, Teja Desai was Callie’s true love, and nothing would change that, but Victoria had qualities and Teja didn’t give. While a decent sexual partner, Teja wasn’t the practical pornstar that Victoria was. She didn’t have the sex appeal or lust that Victoria gave. Callie had a certain desire for Victoria that Teja could never fulfill.

And Callie has every intent of fulfilling this desire, but she was afraid of what Teja would think if she hooked up with Victoria.

“Teja would be furious at me,” she thought, “I’ll have to get my wishes in private.” 

Shortly after the premiere of The Last Duchess, Callie decided it would be a good enough time to ask Victoria what she thought. Callie has just had sex with Teja, and she was still in horny mode from the climax of that experience. Soon, she found Victoria and pulled her into a back room.

“Uh, hey Victoria,” Callie started, “Y’know how I’m with Teja and stuff?”

“Um, yeah no shit?” Victoria replied, “Why are we having this conversation exactly?”

“Well, I was thinking, I know Teja enough and stuff - I’ve had sex with her and everyt-.”

“Fucks sake Callie, spit it out already.”

“Will you fuck with me??” Callie blurted.

Even the legendary Victoria Fontaine was taken aback by this. The hottest woman in Hollywood, literally and figuratively, wants to leave her famous partner to have sex with her?

“Uh you mean like right now or what?”

“No, no! Not right now, I mean like sometime in the future or something?”

“Yeah I mean I guess so; have you talked to Teja about this?”

“No... I haven’t... I don’t think she’d approve. Frankly she’s not the greatest sexual partner and I thought you could show me a hell of a time.”

“Hah! I’ve become a bad influence on you Callie! Of course we can do that sometime.”

“O-ok, cool! Uh, first, a kiss goodbye?”

Victoria winked. “‘Course beautiful.”

What should have a been a short kiss on the lips slowly developed into something more sensual. Victoria took the lead, guiding Callie’s lips with hers, slowly pushing her back against the wall, passion flowing at every motion, careful not to cause too much noise so that no one at the premiere party would suspect a thing. Before any clothes could be taken off, Victoria abruptly pulled back.

“Save that for next time,” she explained.

Callie quickly nodded, giddy with excitement both at the kiss and what would soon happen.

Not long after, Callie called a Dryve home. Still writhing with joy, she immediately pulled out her phone and texted Victoria:

Callie: heyyy!!  
Victoria: ugh. i get you’re excited but are two exclamation points seriously necessary  
C: ok fine. but srsly when do you want to do the thing?  
V: i dunno. saturday night is always a good time. im also free in the afternoon if you wanna... extend our hours ;)  
C: oooh yes please! you have no idea how bad i want you  
V: and i you. now save that bod of yours for me ;)

But as the adage goes, “All is not as it may seem,” and all was certainly not what it seemed here, as Callie forgot one crucial detail in the plan. 

She had just moved in with Teja, and Teja was already home when Callie began to text Victoria. Teja had heard Callie come in and sit on the couch, and instead of greeting her, Teja wanted to see what Callie was doing. Could she see some nudes of her new girlfriend? Hell, even a lingerie pic would satisfy Teja’s desires. So it goes without question that she was both awfully surprised and disappointed at what was unfolding. They had just moved in, and already Callie wanted to hook up with someone else? Sure they were in Hollywood, but Teja was a perfectly sexy, gorgeous woman who was happy to sleep with Callie any time she wanted. Quickly, after seeing the conversation, Teja quietly retreated to her room so as to not arouse Callie’s suspicions that she may have read the texts.

Of course, Teja Desai is no idiot. It’s hard to be one and also be successful in the directing industry. And obviously she still loved Callie with all her heart. This could just be a minor setback, right? Or... could Teja turn this to her advantage?

Teja quickly launched a plan of action to both confront the two other women and, hopefully, get herself in on the action. Quickly setting up a group chat between the three of them, she texted,

Teja: Guys, we need to talk  
Victoria: ???  
Callie: hey, what’s this about?  
T: meet me at the coffee shop 11 am tomorrow  
V: um, y?  
T: ill explain there

“No need to tell them anything more,” Teja thought to herself, “I should get to bed now.” And that was it, Phase 1 complete.

11:00 am the next day: Teja and Callie were sitting at the coffee shop waiting for Victoria to show. Callie had a cappuccino in one hand while munching on a bagel sandwich; Teja had a water and a scone.

“Why are we here?” Callie questioned.

“Wait until Victoria gets here. I’ll explain I promise,” Teja responded.

“C’mon, you never know when Victoria will show up to these things.”

“She can’t run away from gossip forever; it’s basically in her DNA.”

At 11:15, Victoria showed up. She offered no apology for being late, only,

“Ugh, Teja, I can’t believe you made me get up before 10:30. My hair isn’t even combed correctly.”

“Glad you came Victoria, now follow me please,” Teja said.

Teja led them into an alley behind the coffee shop, only stopping when she was sure no one would hear them. After all, who knew what direction this conversation would take.

T: “I’m sure you both are wondering why I brought you to this lovely back alley.”

V: “Hah. Understatement of the century right there.”

Callie remained silent, pleading that Teja would not say what she thought she would say.

T: “Well... I just want you two to know that... I saw Callie texting you, Victoria.”

Victoria stood, seemingly shellshocked at what Teja said, while Callie hung her head in shame. A cacophony of silence passed for what felt like a minute before Callie held her head up, tears streaming down her face and said,

“Please Teja, I can explain.”

T: “Oh there’s no need to explain,” she said softly, “I’m not mad... I’m just... disappointed.”

C: “Oh, I know Teja, really I do, and you have every right to feel this way and I’ve been such a bad girlfrien-“

T: “Please Callie, it’s fine. I’m not mad at you; I’m disappointed in both of you.”

Victoria and Callie shared a look of both relief and confusion.

T: “I’m disappointed... that you thought I wouldn’t want to join.”

Now, Victoria and Callie shared looks of pure surprise.

C: “What like, you want to have sex with the two of us? Like a threesome?”

T: “Yeah, a threesome. Exactly.”

There was a pause before anyone else spoke.

V: “Well, I dunno about you Callie, but I’m down if you’re down.”

Callie looked from Teja, to Victoria, and back, then smiled.

C: “Hell yeah! This’ll be great!”

Teja couldn’t help but grin. The mood, which was somber before now, was quite jovial, with obvious excitement in the air. Even Victoria showed an obvious smirk at the whole conversation.

V: “Well, where should we do it?”

It took Callie just a few to come up with a response. Smiling, she glanced at Teja, then focused back on Victoria.

“Our place, 9 pm Sunday night.”

Now Victoria had on a full smile, and the three women said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the day.

Sunday night rolled around, and the three celebrities were all excited for the night ahead. Victoria and Teja of course had history with hook ups and flings, but none had participated in a threesome before. Callie herself was fairly new to it altogether.

Callie and Teja, though they lived together, promised each other that they wouldn’t watch the other one get ready. It would be a surprise to see what sexy lingerie or erotic eveningwear their lover had. Callie chose to wear the same bikini that she wore when filming Double Agent. Obviously she had many terrible memories with the gear, but her emotional strength taught her to treat it as just a piece of clothing. The all black swimwear was barely better than nudity, showing off essentially everything outside of her normal censored areas. Her perky breasts and soft, slim ass would easily be on display for Teja and Victoria. Her pistol holster, attached to the rest of the outfit, was unloaded. Since the filming, Callie had taken out the fake Glock 17 sidearm that she had used, seeing no need for the prop.

Teja chose a very different outfit for her night. The director found a lovely red robe that she had not worn in months. The robe itself was somewhat small for her; it barely came down to her knees and exposed a large amount of her sizable breasts. Outside of the robe, she went topless, and she simply wore a lacey white lingerie bottom that obviously exposed her folds and the indent of her anus. Teja figured that Callie and Victoria would enjoy it if she could pull apart the sides of her robe and tease them by showing them her nipples.

Victoria took Teja’s idea of teasing to the next level. Admittedly, the idea of going fully nude struck her multiple times while preparing, but then there’s always the issue of getting to Callie and Teja’s apartment without anyone noticing the naked movie star. So, she chose a seemingly modest outfit: a blouse and a button down skirt. This would make her appear quite girly or cute to Teja and Callie, a quality she obviously did not possess. The trick? She wore no underwear underneath, so all she had to do was unbutton the clothing and her entire body would be on display.

Eventually the time came for the night of their lives. All three women had been anticipating this all week. Callie and Teja, being roommates, saw each other fairly early in the night.

“Damn, Callie! You look good!” Teja remarked. She squeezed Callie’s near bear breast. Callie playfully slapped her arm away.

“Heyy! Wait until Victoria’s here! You know she’d get upset if we... started early.”

At these words Callie pressed right against Teja’s body. Callie groped Teja’s ass under her robe and started giving her a massage.

“Oh... Callie,” Teja moaned.

*SLAM!!* Victoria kicked open the unlocked door, causing Teja and Callie to jump and look at her.

“Helloooo ladies!” She noticed the position Teja and Callie were in. “Woah did I walk in on something? Want me to check back in 10 minutes?”

Callie just rolled her eyes. “Well excuse you Miss Business. Did you come here for a producer meeting? What, you expect us to do some terrible roleplay.”

Victoria unfazed, retorted, “Do you expect me to take a Dryve wearing just lingerie? Maybe give the driver a handy while I’m at it? I may be known for my sex appeal but I know how to keep it in the bedroom.” She proceeded, “Let’s watch some TV.”

C: “It’s Sunday night, only thing on is football.”

V: “Fuck it, we’re watching football then.”

Victoria promptly plopped on the couch, both confusing but also frightening the other two. Not wanting to defy Victoria, they quickly sat next to her.

Not five minutes in to watching TV, Teja blurted, “Ugh, this is boring as hell, how the fuck do men sit through three hours of this?”

Victoria immediately responded, “Boring you say?” She stood up and turned toward the two women. “Why don’t you...” Victoria unbuttoned her skirt and her blouse, revealing her breasts and cunt. “Watch me instead?” Teja and Callie just gawked. Victoria proceeded to “drop” the TV remote, turn around, and bend over to pick up. “Whoopsies, looks like I dropped the remote.” Her bare ass was now directly showing to the other two girls. Their response was to yet again stare at their view.

Victoria exposed a rather large anal toy up her ass, one that made it questionable how she was able to sit down.

“Do I have something on my face?” Victoria joked, “Oh, that.” She slowly removed the toy, moaning as she proceeded. “We can all share if you feel like you can handle it.” 

Callie and Teja continued to stare, now pissing Victoria off. “Okay, what the hell.” She stomped over to Callie. “C’mon Callie. I don’t know what the hell to expect of the director over there but I know you’re better than this. At least kiss me or something.”

Callie wasted no time in standing up and passionately kissing Victoria. The two stood interlocked in each other’s arms for several seconds before Victoria stood back.

“What the hell? Why do you still have your outfit on?”

“Oh. I guess I was so caught up in... you that I forgot.”

“Ugh.” Victoria ripped off Callie’s bikini, snapping the fabric as she yanked the bra and thong.

“Hey! Watch it!”

“C’mon, you were never gonna wear that again anyway.”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

Victoria happily obliged, sticking her index and middle fingers into Callie’s folds, making sure to keep her thumb rubbing against Callie’s clit. Callie’s response was to drip juices all over Victoria’s fingers.

“Oh, dammit Vic!” Callie screamed. “How are you so good at this?”

“Hah!” Victoria laughed. “Baby, I have experience. Now.” She forced Callie down onto her knees and snuck behind her to whisper in her ear. “Are you allowed to call me Vic?” 

“No Victoria! I didn’t mean to call you that!”

Victoria only responded by flipping Callie on her back as though she was a mattress that had the remnants of late night sex on it. Victoria proceed to shove one of her fists up the young actress’s tight asshole.

“Is this ok?” she sincerely asked. Consent was important of course.

“Oh God, yes!” 

Victoria dipped her tongue, fist still deep in Callie’s ass, into Callie’s unbroken pussy. 

“Holy shiiiit.” Callie could offer no other response. She had never felt an experience so deep, so sensual, and all she could do was relax and experience the moment. She was purely in Victoria’s hands as a virgin. She had experienced with masturbation, of course, as she was a pretty young actress with almost unlimited access to celebrity nudes. But nothing prepared her for this pleasure.

Now, Teja, who had previously been watching from the sofa and touching herself, came behind Victoria while touching herself. All clothes had been shed a long time before as Teja pleasured herself to the image of the two most beautiful women in the world fucking. 

“Forget about me ladies?” she remarked sensually. Teja proceeded to kneel down behind Victoria. Her plump, round ass was practically inviting anyone who wanted to enter. It was almost a shame that she hadn’t become a pornstar so that more people could at least see this. 

Fortunately for Teja, it was right in front of her. A donut-shaped anus just awaiting her tongue. Teja lapped around the treat, making sure that Victoria felt her tongue up her anal cavity. She alternated between going knuckles deep with her fingers and licking. With her other hand she spread Victoria’s ass as far as it would allow, displaying her anus for anyone potentially spying behind her to see.

“Ah, yes Teja! Right there!” Victoria moaned. Surprisingly with the many men and women she had banged before, she had never had her ass eaten.

“Make me cum Teja! Make me cum you dirty slut!” 

The three women separated to finish themselves. Callie laid down and Victoria and Teja stood above her. All three orgasmed at the same time, with Teja and Victoria dripping pussy juices all over Callie.

“Oh.... my.... God.....” Callie moaned. She had no idea if she’d experience something like this again. Hell, she didn’t know if she wanted to, lest she ruined this experience.

As they all stood there, recovering from the long lasting orgasm, they remained in silence until Callie perked up, saying, “When will we do this again?”


End file.
